There is known a game device for showing an image of a picture obtained by viewing, from a predetermined viewpoint, a virtual three-dimensional space where an operation target player character object and a moving body object representative of a moving body are disposed, and providing a sports game using a moving body. In the above, the operation target player character object changes the position and posture thereof according to an operation signal from an operation unit. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3145064 discloses a game device for providing various ball sports games, such as a soccer game, a basketball game, and so forth, which use a ball.